Un amor invisible
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Kise lleva el peor día de su vida justo un día antes de su festival favorito. Sólo una persona, tratará de animarle en ese día tan negro, pero cuando al día siguiente vuelve a la normalidad, Kise se da cuenta que ahora le falta ese alguien especial que siempre le apoya en los buenos y en los malos momentos, le falta ese chico invisible. Pareja: Kise-Tetsu.


Kise supo desde la primera hora de la mañana, que aquel no iba a ser su día. Se había levantado como se solía decir… " _Con la pierna izquierda_ ".

El ruidoso despertador empezó a sonar con fuerza a las siete de la mañana. Kise, todavía cansado y con los ojos cerrados, movió su mano en busca del interruptor para apagar la alarma, cuando en aquel manotazo, notó un dolor agudo que le hizo abrir los ojos al instante sintiendo algo líquido resbalar por la palma de su mano. Buscó la luz con la otra mano en la mesilla y al encenderla, se dio cuenta de que el vaso de agua que anoche se subió, estaba en el suelo hecho añicos y de su mano, bajaba un hilo de sangre.

\- Joder – susurró quitando un cristal que se había clavado.

El despertador aún continuaba sonando, así que lo apagó y se levantó con rapidez para ir al baño en busca de unas vendas. No era posible que se hubiera cortado precisamente hoy, que tenía una importante sesión fotográfica con su reciente novio, otro modelo cotizado de espectaculares ojos azules.

En su camino hacia el aseo, sus pies se cruzaron inevitablemente con un pequeño camión de juguete que le hizo tropezar, hacerse daño en el pie y chocar su frente contra el marco de la puerta del baño tras perder el equilibrio. Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso de su mañana. Ni siquiera se acordaba que su sobrino de apenas dos años, se había quedado a dormir en su casa y es que su hermana… había decidido pasar unos días en Kyoto para ver el tan esperado festival Mifune Matsuri.

Para Kise, aquel era su festival favorito. Le encantaba salir en aquellas canoas tradicionales y pasar un rato a solas con la pareja viendo los fuegos artificiales que lanzaban al anochecer, besarse a la luz de las bengalas, dar de comer a las carpas que nadaban con tranquilidad bajo los botes y, por supuesto, acabar la noche comiendo gyoza, esas deliciosas empanadillas especialidad de Kyoto y que servían ese día en concreto, en todas las casetas de la feria.

Los incesantes quejidos que lanzaba Kise tratando de agarrarse el pie con una mano y la frente con la otra, llamaron la atención de su hermana, que entró corriendo por el cuarto preocupada por él. Al verle, aún se preocupó el doble, corriendo hacia él para ayudarle a sentarse en la tapa del retrete.

\- ¡ _Oh_ , _Dios_ _mío_! Kise. ¿Qué has hecho? – preguntó aquella chica rubia unos años mayor que Kise.

\- No recordaba que anoche traje un vaso de agua a la cama – comentó enseñándole la mano y la sangre que corría por ella – y tampoco recordaba que tu hijo estaba por la casa dejando sus juguetes tirados por todos lados – comentó enseñándole el dolorido pie.

Su hermana, lejos de seguir preocupada, al ver la sonrisa de Kise, ella también sonrió disculpándose por todo aquello. Siempre había sido muy despistada y su hijo mucho más. Aun así, no era una excusa para complicarle aquellos días a Kise y más cuando ya llevaban una semana allí escuchando las quejas de su hermano.

\- Lo siento de verdad.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Kise – ya sabes que te adoro, pero por favor… recoged los juguetes de mi cuarto. Tengo que irme a trabajar así que voy a darme una ducha rápida.

\- De acuerdo.

Su hermana se marchó con rapidez del cuarto dejando que su hermano se arreglase. Sabía lo importante que era para él ir siempre perfecto a sus sesiones fotográficas. Le encantaba ser modelo y más aún… cambiar de novios. Su hermano era simplemente inconformista, nunca encontraba al chico perfecto pero seguía intentándolo. La vida de los modelos era agotadora, estresante y llena de periodistas que les acosaban a todas horas. No mucha gente estaba dispuesta a pasar por una relación cuando se sentían acosados durante todo el día y Kise lo sabía. Tan sólo con otros modelos había tratado de iniciar algo serio y formal, pero tampoco funcionaba, le utilizaban para subir a la fama, para vender sus historias y salir en la prensa y la televisión. Su vida amorosa era un completo desastre desde que se hizo modelo.

Cerró la puerta tras él y empezó a quitarse el pijama con cuidado por su mano herida. Encendió el grifo y esperó a que el agua empezase a salir caliente, algo que extrañamente, no tardó en suceder. Al entrar en la ducha, todo pareció mejorar. Dejar caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo era una sensación muy gratificante.

Rozó con sus largos dedos el fino cabello rubio empapándolo completamente antes de coger el bote de champú. Se estaba enjabonando el cabello cuando empezó a sentir que la calidez del agua se perdía, que cada vez estaba más fría hasta que, al final, acabó gritando y saliendo con rapidez de allí, resbalando con la alfombrilla de fuera y cayendo de espaldas contra los blancos azulejos.

El quejido resonó por toda la casa pero aun así, Kise se movió ligeramente dándose la vuelta para tratar de levantase. Por suerte no había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte. Lo que más le preocupaba en aquel momento era llegar tarde al trabajo. Colocó la mano en uno de los muebles donde guardaba las toallas y se ayudó de él para levantarse. Se quejó un par de veces del dolor de espalda, pero cogiendo una toalla, se la enrolló a la cintura saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Pensó en bajar las escaleras descalzo cuando se lo pensó mejor, ya había tenido bastantes accidentes por hoy y aún recordaba que su sobrino estaba en la casa dejando sus juguetes por todos lados.

Cuando su hermana mayor le llamó para pedirle quedarse unos días en su casa, al principio pensó en negarse, para algo tenía otra hermana en la ciudad, pero aún le debía todo lo que había hecho por él. Ella le había conseguido el trabajo de modelo, fue quien le introdujo en ese mundo, no podía evitar sentirse agradecido por aquello. Al final aceptó que se quedase en su casa unos días. Claro… que cuando dijo aquello no pensó en los problemas que traería su sobrino.

Buscó las zapatillas de andar por casa y bajó hacia la cocina. Su sobrino estaba sentado en la trona comiéndose una papilla. Se acercó a él haciéndole una pedorreta consiguiendo sacar al instante una gran sonrisa de su sobrino, quien se entretuvo con la espuma del cabello de Kise.

\- ¿Es tu nuevo look? – preguntó su hermana al ver la espuma.

\- Es más bien el look que me has dejado – comentó Kise sonriendo, todavía jugando con su sobrino – no hay agua caliente.

\- Oh, lo siento. Me he duchado antes y también se ha duchado mi esposo y nuestro hijo – sonrió su despistada hermana.

\- Ya… voy a enjuagarme la cabeza y me iré a trabajar. Voy a llegar tarde.

\- Te ayudaré. Vuelca la cabeza aquí en la pila – comentó su hermana.

Kise, aunque no veía la idea muy convencido, acabó haciendo caso. Como siempre y para evitar que su hermana se preocupase, dejó escapar una de sus sonrisas. Su hermana le quitó todo el jabón de la cabeza con cuidado, pero a la hora de levantar la cabeza, Kise se pegó contra el grifo, sacando otro quejido. Desde luego, aquel no era su día en absoluto. Estuvo a punto de volverse a la cama, pero no podía, tenía esa maldita e importante sesión fotográfica.

\- Lo siento, Kise, no he visto el grifo.

\- Déjalo – comentó Kise tratando de sonreír pese a su enfado – voy a vestirme.

Salió de casa con rapidez sin apartar los ojos del reloj de su muñeca. Subió al coche y arrancó aunque el motor hizo un ruido demasiado extraño. Volvió a girar la llave del coche escuchando una vez más el intento del motor por arrancar.

\- No me fastidies – dijo Kise dando un manotazo al volante.

Era lo que le faltaba hoy, quedarse sin coche a esas alturas. Ahora sí iba a llegar tarde. Por unos segundos se quedó sentado al volante, con el coche apagado y pensando en lo pesado que iba a ser ese día. Estaba sumido en esos pensamientos cuando escuchó cómo alguien golpeaba con sus nudillos en la ventanilla de su coche. Al mirar, se encontró con los ojos azules de Tetsu, algo que le hizo sonreír al momento. Bajó la ventanilla y sonrió.

\- Kurokocchi – sonrió aún más - ¿Qué haces por aquí? Y… ¿En moto? – preguntó al ver que estaba subido en una elegante y oscura moto de carretera.

\- Iba a trabajar.

\- No sabía que tenías moto – le comentó Kise buscando unos guantes para tapar la venda de su mano.

\- Tengo carné de moto, pero no moto – sonrió – es de Aomine, pero él tenía coche y el mío estaba en el taller, así que me la ha dejado para los recados de hoy. Aunque menudo día ha salido – sonrió viendo las oscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo – es posible que me moje.

\- Yo ya llevo un día asqueroso y acaba de empezar – dijo Kise – ahora encima el coche no arranca.

\- Acabo de verlo. ¿Quieres que te acerque a tu trabajo? Me pilla de camino.

\- Te lo agradecería. Eres como mi ángel guardián, siempre apareces cuando más lo necesito.

\- Vamos, sube – le sonrió Tetsu dándole el segundo casco a Kise.

Era toda una suerte y una gran coincidencia que Tetsu pasara cerca de su casa ese día. Realmente agradecía aquella intervención. Bajó del coche enseguida y cogió el casco que Tetsu le tendía para ponérselo. Se subió a la moto sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo y agarró sus manos a la cintura del que había sido uno de sus mejores amigos durante su periodo escolar.

El trayecto hasta su trabajo no fue precisamente tranquilo. Tetsu conducía bien, pero en todas las calles había baches y badenes, algo que le hacía saltar de un lado al otro chocando continuamente su casco contra el de Tetsu, obligándole a agarrarse más fuerte todavía a ese chico.

Cuando la moto se detuvo y Kise pudo ver frente a él ese gran edificio lleno de cristal por todas partes, con aquella luz y la elegante gente que entraba y salía de él, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Miró a Tetsu, con vaquero, su chaqueta informal y esa elegante sonrisa. Aquel no era su lugar, de hecho… su trabajo estaba muy lejos de allí.

\- Oye, Tetsu… Has dicho que te pillaba de paso mi trabajo, pero no es cierto. Trabajas en la guardería de la otra punta de la ciudad.

\- Cierto – comentó Tetsu tratando de pensar alguna excusa creíble – pero hoy mis chicos tenían una excursión al museo y está justo ahí – señaló el edificio con la mano para indicárselo a un Kise, que ni siquiera se había fijado nunca que aquello era un museo.

\- Oh, vaya. Me siento como un idiota.

\- No sé por qué, no podías saber que tenían excursión. Vamos, ve a trabajar. Ya nos veremos.

\- Oye, Tetsu… ¿Vas a ir al festival?

\- No lo sé – susurró - ¿Vas a ir tú?

\- Sí, claro. He quedado ya con mi novio. Habíamos pensado en coger una pequeña barca en el estanque del parque y ver los fuegos artificiales desde allí.

\- Qué romántico – dijo Tetsu – me alegro por ti.

\- Tetsu… no me has contestado. ¿Vas a ir o no?

\- No lo sé, Kise – sonrió – yo no tengo pareja para hacer ese tipo de cosas y no creo que Aomine o Kagami vayan a ir. Akashi está ocupado con su empresa y el resto… están de viaje fuera.

\- Me gustaría que fueras. Quizá podamos comernos unos gyoza juntos.

\- Si es importante para ti, iré un rato.

\- Claro que sí, Kurokocchi – le sonrió Kise revolviéndole el pelo con la mano – te veré allí mañana.

\- Claro.

Tetsu esperó un poco, unos minutos en que no dejó de observar a Kise marcharse hacia el interior del edificio. Le había mentido con lo del museo y hasta con las supuestas coincidencias. Tantos años enamorado en el más absoluto de los silencios, apoyándole siempre que podía, siendo ese fantasma que velaba por él sin pedir nada a cambio, pero lo único que sus ojos podían ver, era la brillante sonrisa que Kise le regalaba a aquel moreno de ojos azules al que llamaba "su novio". Ni siquiera creyó en las palabras de Kise cuando le dijo de comer juntos en el festival, no por Kise, sino porque seguramente a su novio no le gustaría la idea y desde luego… él no quería meterse en medio de esa relación, pero tampoco podía abandonar a Kise, seguiría a su sombra, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser sólo eso, una sombra, a guardar ese amor invisible muy al fondo de su corazón.

Rodó el casco entre sus ágiles dedos y se lo colocó de nuevo tras comprobar que Kise ya había entrado al edificio. No vería cómo se marchaba de allí, no descubriría jamás una más de sus excusas para pasar aunque sólo fueran cinco minutos a su lado. Subió a la moto y arrancó marchándose también hacia el instituto en el que ahora era profesor. La vida era demasiado curiosa, el chico invisible, ése que necesitaba un gran esfuerzo para que otros jugadores de la cancha se percatasen de él, ahora se había hecho profesor, tratando de ser simplemente… visible.

Kise llegó al plató donde le harían la sesión fotográfica y para su suerte… llegaba a tiempo. Tetsu había sido rápido aunque claro, con la moto era un momento pasar de los coches que provocaban los tan famosos atascos matinales. Lo primero que hizo fue pasar por la cafetería a comprar un buen café caliente, lo necesitaba tras haberse ido sin desayunar, pero en su casa, pese a adorar a su hermana y su sobrino… también admitía que le estaban volviendo loco y prefería estar el menor tiempo posible allí.

Cuando caminaba hacia el ascensor con el vaso de plástico con el café dentro, no pudo evitar girarse hacia la gran cristalera motivado por el ruido de la lluvia. Había empezado a diluviar y algo le produjo un dolor en el corazón, una mala sensación.

\- Kurokocchi – susurró para sí mismo sabiendo que él podría estar ahora mismo bajo la lluvia en aquella moto o quizá… hubiera entrado al museo. No estaba seguro, pero aun así su corazón parecía haberse contraído por la preocupación.

\- ¿Sube? – preguntó un hombre en el ascensor que le sostenía la puerta.

\- Sí – dijo Kise al momento – gracias.

Al llegar al plató donde harían la sesión de fotos, observó a uno de los ayudantes comerse un plato de Unagi, plato que él detestaba desde que casi se atragantó con uno de sus huesecillos.

\- Oh, Kise – pronunció el ayudante – ¿le gustaría probar uno?

\- Odio el Unagi – dijo fríamente marchándose de allí.

Todo el mundo tenía una opinión muy clara sobre él cuando le veían la primera vez. Rubio, de intensos ojos marrones, muchos definiéndolos como el color de la más dulce miel, todos creyendo que sería un chico fácil y agradable, pero se equivocaban. Él era un chico de frío corazón y sonrisa fácil. Tan sólo era amable y dulce con la gente que se ganaba su respeto y esos habían sido sus compañeros del equipo de baloncesto, por eso sólo con ellos y con la gente a la que respetaba, era a quien le ponía aquella coletilla en sus nombres y apellidos con "- _cchi_ " en señal de respeto y confianza. Tetsu había sido el primero en ganarse su respeto, siempre fue un chico especial.

El director de la revista Zunon Boy se encontraba ya en el plató revisando los últimos preparativos, pero a Kise le extrañó no ver a su novio por allí. Ya debería de estar listo para las fotografías. Decidió ir a buscarle entre los camerinos y en todo el largo pasillo, no pronunció palabra alguna. Se dedicó a dar leves sorbos de su ardiente café intentando no quemarse la lengua. Se habían pasado calentándole la leche, notaba el calor del vaso en su mano y debía ir cambiando el vaso de una mano a otra.

La puerta del camerino de su novio estaba a escasos metros y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro a Kise. Debía estar allí y lo sabía. Fue a tocar a la puerta, cuando la sonrisa se le borró del rostro al escuchar unos extraños ruidos, unos gemidos provenientes del interior y quizá motivado por la mala corazonada que tenía, fue por lo que prefirió abrir sin llamar. Tal y como abrió, el fotógrafo se cayó del sofá y trató de ocultar su desnudez con una camiseta mientras su novio buscaba otra prenda en el respaldo del sofá para cubrirse también. Aquello era alucinante. Ese día debió quedarse en la cama. Estaba harto de que todos le utilizasen para llegar a la fama y se vendieran al mejor postor. Seguramente el fotógrafo le habría prometido algo interesante para que aceptase su oferta de acostarse con él.

\- Genial – dejó escapar Kise molesto cerrando la puerta tras él. Iba a marcharse cuando se dio cuenta de algo, así que volvió a abrirla – por si no te ha quedado claro… hemos terminado – le dijo Kise como última palabra.

Como siempre hacía, cogió todos sus sentimientos y los guardó en lo más profundo de su ser encerrándolos para evitar que salieran. Se negó a llorar, tampoco le saldrían las lágrimas porque no era alguien a quien amase, sólo era uno más entre otros, uno más por el que quería sentir algo y por el que no podía sentir nada.

Salió a las escaleras de incendio y se sentó mirando cómo caía la lluvia con fuerza. Se repetía una y otra vez que debía descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos pero en realidad, era posible que ya los hubiera descubierto y se negase a aceptarlos. Estaba perdido, no sabía qué pensar pero una cosa tenía clara, aquel modelo que estaba con el fotógrafo no era para él, no sentía lo que debería sentir por él, ni siquiera después de su traición, eran capaces las lágrimas de salir de sus ojos porque no le quería, no le importaba lo que había hecho, no le había hecho daño, casi se sentía aliviado por la ruptura. Lo único que le afectaba hoy era toda esa cantidad de sucesos que le estaban ocurriendo, la mala suerte que le perseguía.

Escuchó cómo alguien dentro del edificio gritaba su nombre, le buscaban para la sesión fotográfica, pero él seguía allí fuera en esa escalera de incendios con su ardiente café en la mano. Decidió que era mejor entrar y acabar cuanto antes con todo aquel trabajo. Sólo quería volver a casa, taparse con el futón y descansar. Sabía que nada bueno podía suceder aquel día.

Abrió la puerta hacia el interior del edificio y caminó hasta el plató donde iban a sacar las fotografías para el reportaje de "estilo de vida". Siendo sincero, pensaba que sólo le habían llamado porque había conseguido programarse para trabajar, estudiar y jugar al baloncesto, le tomaban como un referente al perfecto estilo de vida, pero él no lo creía. Muchas veces había querido salir con sus amigos pero no podía, siempre había alguna responsabilidad, era una vida solitaria y no creía que fuera un buen estilo de vida estar siempre agobiado y solo.

Al llegar, su supuesto novio estaba ya allí, pero Kise no dijo nada. Le dedicó una fría mirada mientras iba hacia el decorado, pero sintió cómo éste le cogía de la muñeca deteniendo su caminar.

\- Lo siento – escuchó.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por utilizarme para llegar a la fama como hacen todos? Quédate tus disculpas, no eres especial, ninguno lo ha sido – comentó con la mirada más fría que pudo sacar.

\- Tenía ganas de ir a ese festival contigo.

\- Pues busca a otro. Yo ya he quedado con otra persona – comentó con una sonrisa soltando su muñeca.

\- ¿Estáis listos para las fotografías? – preguntó el editor jefe de la revista.

\- Sí – aclaró Kise subiendo hacia el escenario cuando tropezó con algo.

Se dio cuenta enseguida que su ex novio, cabreado porque él ya había encontrado a un sustituto para ir al festival, le había puesto la zancadilla tirándole al suelo, teniendo que agarrarse a una de las cortinas cercanas para no caer, con la mala suerte de acabar soltándola de las clavijas y cayendo sobre el editor jefe, las cámaras y los focos.

Se quedó unos segundos en el suelo tapado con la mitad de la cortina. No quería incorporarse para ver el desastre que acababa de montar. Esos focos y en especial las cámaras debían costar una fortuna y qué decir del decorado que tanto esfuerzo había requerido para tenerlo listo para hoy. Se llevó la mano sana hasta su frente y se la golpeó con suavidad.

\- Ya nada puede ir a peor – susurró decaído.

Pero las cosas sí podían ir a peor para su mala suerte. El editor jefe al levantarse cabreado resbaló con el líquido de un café que se había derramado. No tuvo mejor idea que agarrarse a uno de sus ayudantes quien tropezó lanzando el café ardiendo sobre la entrepierna del rubio. Aquello quemaba tanto, que Kise se levantó de inmediato quejándose, ayudándose de un trozo de tela para poder levantarse sin darse cuenta de que se había agarrado a la minifalda de la hija del editor jefe, que había ido a la sesión fotográfica para conocer a Kise, de quien era fan desde hacía años. Kise se dio cuenta de aquello demasiado tarde, la minifalda ya estaba a la altura de los tobillos y la chica gritaba como una loca avergonzada por aquel suceso. Aquello… fue el despido inmediato de Kise.

Sólo conseguía escuchar los gritos del editor jefe que tapaba a su avergonzada hija con la chaqueta evitando que siguieran mirándola. Por mucho que Kise se disculpó, ambos modelos fueron despedidos por aquel suceso. Kise sabía perfectamente que meterse con el editor jefe no compensaba nunca, así que no dijo nada, simplemente recogió sus cosas y se marchó de allí. Por fin podría llegar a casa aunque ahora mismo, estaba más hundido que nunca. Jamás le habían despedido de un trabajo, era la primera vez y sentía como si hubiera hecho algo mal, como si hubiera fallado en su trabajo. Era una sensación horrible.

Al llegar a la puerta, descubrió que la lluvia caía con mayor violencia que antes pero no podía quedarse en aquel edificio, el editor jefe le mandaría echar con el enfado que llevaba, así que salió corriendo de allí empapándose en el mismo instante en que puso un pie fuera. Quiso buscar un lugar a cubierto pero para su desgracia, no encontró ningún portal, ninguna cafetería abierta ni nada donde poder refugiarse. Acabó sentado en el banco de una parada de autobús que poco le cubría ya que el agua venía racheada. Por primera vez en todo el día, consiguió llorar al ver que no había nadie en la calle que pudiera verle, por fin podría desahogarse, la lluvia borraría el rastro de sus lágrimas y nadie se enteraría de aquello o eso creía él cuando vio una botella de agua aparecer entre sus rodillas, obligándole a levantar la mirada. Tetsu estaba allí con una ligera sonrisa, completamente empapado como él.

\- ¿Un mal día? – le preguntó Tetsu.

\- De los peores de mi vida – comentó Kise.

\- Te he traído agua mineral – sonrió Tetsu – sé que te encanta, es tu especialidad degustar todo tipo de agua mineral.

\- No creí que supieras eso.

\- Sé muchas cosas de ti aunque no lo parezca. ¿Puedo sentarme?

\- Claro. Me hará bien un poco de compañía – Kise abrió la botella para probarla, era la mejor agua mineral que había probado en su vida o quizá le parecía eso por el día tan horrible que llevaba.

\- Deberías ir a algún lugar y secarte.

\- Tú también – sonrió Kise viendo lo empapado que estaba Tetsu, cómo su camiseta se pegaba a su débil cuerpo y la sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Te apetece ir al karaoke? No está lejos de aquí.

\- Me encanta el karaoke.

\- Lo sé – le sonrió tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse – vamos, no voy a dejar que éste sea tu peor día. Lo mejoraremos.

\- No sé si esto puede mejorar – comentó Kise con una sonrisa cogiendo la mano de Tetsu para levantarse.

Algo en la sonrisa de Tetsu le hizo estar convencido de que hablaba en serio, de que no iba a rendirse con él, que estaba allí por él, dispuesto a ayudarle en ese penoso y deprimente día que llevaba. Con Kuroko todo parecía siempre muy fácil, la vida con él era divertida, estaba a gusto a su lado y le encantaba pasar tiempo con él.

\- Tetsu… yo no quiero que los paparazzis te persigan por mi culpa – le aclaró Kise.

\- ¿Con este día? Dudo que estén detrás de algún arbusto esperando a sacarnos una foto indecente – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Eso es cierto – comentó Kise.

Tetsu fue el primero en empezar a caminar seguido muy de cerca de un Kise que no apartaba los ojos de aquel cabello azulado completamente mojado. Por un momento, se sonrojó y es que nunca se había fijado en lo atractivo que estaba Tetsu en aquellas condiciones, mojado, con su cabello cayendo con gracia sobre su rostro, con las gotas resbalando desde la raíz hasta la punta de cada fino mechón de pelo. La lluvia hacia resaltar aún más la intensidad de aquellos ojos azules que tenía y entonces se dio cuenta de algo… eran aquellos ojos los que siempre había buscado, era aquel azul el que siempre esperó encontrar en sus relaciones pero nunca funcionaban, quizá porque aquellos modelos no podían igualarse a ese chico. Su corazón latió un poco más rápido al darse cuenta de aquello, había estado muy ciego, el chico que siempre amó estaba justo a su lado, siempre lo había estado y cuando todo parecía ir mal, Tetsu era el único que seguía allí ayudándole. Tetsu era lo más importante y valioso que tenía en su vida y se entristeció al reconocer lo tarde que se había dado cuenta de aquello. Todo su mundo tuvo que desmoronarse frente a sus narices para darse cuenta de quién estaría siempre a su lado.

Para la sorpresa del rubio, ambos llegaron hasta un pequeño local que servían comida. No era muy grande, una pequeña caseta que estaban instalando para el festival de mañana, pero ya estaba en funcionamiento. Con el día tan malo que hacía fuera, allí dentro no había nadie. El hombre al verles completamente empapados, les indicó que pasasen a resguardarse de la lluvia. Kise le indicó a Kuroko que tenía que ir al baño cuanto antes, así que fue Tetsu quien decidió ir pidiendo lo que tomarían. Cuando Kise regresó, se sentó en la mesa frente a Tetsu.

\- ¿Ya has pedido? – le preguntó Kise.

\- He pedido para los dos.

\- ¿Cómo sabes lo que quiero? Ni siquiera he leído aún la carta de lo que hay.

\- Créeme, seguro que he acertado – le sonrió Tetsu.

\- No sabes tantas cosas de mí.

\- Sé más de lo que crees.

\- Demuéstralo.

\- Sé que si pudieras elegir un trabajo, querrías ser piloto, también sé que te encanta el karaoke y degustar el agua mineral, algo que no termino de entender – sonrió Tetsu sacando también una sonrisa en Kise – Eres muy honesto, sobre todo contigo mismo y también tienes un corazón muy frío con la gente aunque todos crean que eres simpático al verte. Sólo eres dulce y agradable con los que se han ganado tu respeto, con lo cual me alegra ser uno de ellos, porque he podido conocer durante todos estos años a un Kise increíble. Sé que no eres muy buen bailarín pero utilizas tu capacidad de copiar movimientos para obtener la máxima puntuación en Dance Revolution y dejar mal a Aomine. Odias las lombrices de tierra, te resultan repulsivas y no te gusta nada el Unagi, así que no te lo he pedido – sonrió Tetsu.

Kise se quedó boquiabierto con todo aquello, ni siquiera sabía que había llegado a contarle esas cosas a Tetsu, era posible que no se las hubiera contado nunca, pero Tetsu era observador, siempre lo había sido.

\- Oh… y el pendiente de tu oreja izquierda, siempre me ha gustado y sé que querías hacerte otro en la derecha, pero eres un miedica con el dolor y como ése ya te dolió, no quisiste hacerte el otro – sonrió Tetsu.

\- Yo no te he contado todo eso, puede que lo del karaoke sí pero el resto no se lo he dicho a nadie.

\- Leo tus entrevistas, dices algunas cosas en las revistas.

\- No sabía que leías mis revistas.

\- Mi pasatiempo es leer, ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, leer historia japonesa, te encantaba esa asignatura.

\- Y a ti el inglés – susurró Tetsu – yo la odiaba.

\- Pero se te daba bien.

\- Supongo, las materias de letras siempre se me dieron bien, mejor que las de ciencias.

El cocinero trajo los platos de comida y Kise se asombró ya sólo con el olor. Era su plato favorito, estaba convencido y no le quedó duda cuando apoyaron el cuenco en la mesa y vio aquella sopa de cebolla gratinada.

\- Vale, lo reconozco. Me conoces muy bien – sonrió Kise esta vez.

\- Lo sé. Vamos, come, entrarás en calor con una buena sopa caliente.

Kise probó la sopa, estaba deliciosa. Quizá sólo era aquella sensación de calidez que recorría su cuerpo. Era sorprendente cómo todo parecía mejorar cuando Tetsu estaba a su lado. El camarero volvió con una botella de agua mineral y unas copas. Para mala suerte de Kise, el pobre camarero tropezó sobre él. Ya veía el agua y las copas caerse sobre él cuando Tetsu se lanzó sosteniendo la bandeja, impidiendo que se le cayese encima. Aquello fue sorprendente para Kise, quien sonrió y les ayudó con la bandeja antes de que se cayese.

\- Gracias – agradeció Kise la rápida intervención de Tetsu.

\- Sí que tienes un mal día.

\- Penoso – comentó.

\- Termina de comer y nos vamos al karaoke. Podríamos ir también si quieres a bailar al Dance Revolution. Soy bueno.

\- Oh… quieres retar a mi marca personal. Ya deberías saber que soy el mejor en ese juego.

\- Porque copias los movimientos – susurró Tetsu con una gran sonrisa – a mí no me copiarás, soy completamente invisible.

\- No para todos.

\- Sí lo soy – susurró ahora algo cabizbajo.

Por algún motivo, a Kise no le gustó aquella triste mirada. Nunca llegó a pensar que aquella gran habilidad de su amigo podía ser un problema para él. Cuando miraba a Tetsu, veía a un chico capaz de salir por su propio pie de cualquier problema, un chico inteligente que sabía sacar provecho y partido a su habilidad de ser simplemente invisible, ahora se daba cuenta de que cargaba con un sufrimiento mayor bajo aquella capa de inexpresión que solía tener.

Los dos chicos terminaron de comer en silencio. Kise no quería meter la pata con Tetsu y menos en un día tan catastrófico como el que llevaba. Lo más seguro era que acabase haciendo algo mal, así que prefirió callar.

Durante el resto del día, la lluvia no cesó ni un solo segundo, pero a ellos les dio igual, porque disfrutaron en el karaoke y en el baile. Para Kise, aquellos momentos con su amigo fueron las mejores horas de su vida para quitarse todo aquel estrés que tenía. Le hacía falta algo así, un día feliz sin responsabilidades.

Al final del día, Tetsu llevó a casa a Kise en la moto. En ese trayecto volvieron a mojarse pero al menos, podrían cambiarse ya en casa. Al bajar de la moto y quitarse los cascos, Kise escuchó cómo Tetsu lanzaba un sonoro estornudo.

\- ¿Te estás resfriando? – preguntó divertido.

\- Espero que no – sonrió Tetsu – bueno… ya estamos en tu casa.

\- Oye, Kurokocchi… ¿Nos vemos mañana en el festival?

\- Claro. Te lo prometí, ¿no? – sonrió Tetsu – quizá puedas presentarme a tu novio.

\- Sobre eso… ya no tengo novio.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- Supongo que se lo debo a mi racha de mala suerte. Es una larga historia. Te agradezco mucho que puedas venir mañana. Nunca he llevado bien eso de estar solo.

\- Kise… tú nunca estarás solo. Tienes muchos amigos y yo estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites.

\- Gracias por lo de hoy. Lo necesitaba.

\- Lo sé. Aguanta esto.

Tetsu sacó de su mochila una varita que Kise reconoció enseguida como una bengala de mano, él ya había comprado una caja para el festival. Sonrió al ver a Tetsu sacar un mechero para encenderla. Kise sonrió al momento, le encantaban aquellas tonterías y con la oscuridad de esa noche, la bengala resplandecía como nunca.

\- ¿Cuándo las compraste?

\- Cuando salí del trabajo – sonrió Tetsu – tenías un mal día y quería animarte. Sé que te gustan así que… pasé a comprarlas. Era una tontería, sólo quería verte sonreír al final del día.

\- Y lo has conseguido.

\- Mañana nos vemos – sonrió Tetsu volviendo a colocarse el casco para marcharse.

Kise entró por el jardín delantero y subió a su casa. Por suerte para él, su hermana y toda su familia habían salido, así que aprovechó para tirarse en la cama y descansar. Quería dormir, lo necesitaba. Al acostarse en la cama, sólo un recuerdo le hizo sonreír, saber que al día siguiente, en ese festival… estaría Tetsu a su lado una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente, todo parecía diferente. Desde que se levantó hasta que salió de su casa, no tuvo ningún accidente. Por fin su buena suerte había regresado y lo supo en el mismo segundo en que su teléfono sonó. Escuchó la voz al otro lado de su representante ofreciéndole un trabajo mucho mejor al del día anterior, por fin las cosas volvían a ser como siempre, su mala racha desaparecía.

El festival estaba esplendido, lleno de casetas con comida, con juegos para los niños. Le gustaba aquel rebrotar de los árboles, las hojas volvían a nacer una vez más pero todo aquello perdió interés cuando Kise se giró y no vio a Tetsu a su lado. Ahora que empezaba a tener otra vez todo, se daba cuenta de que le faltaba lo más importante, Tetsu. Ni siquiera sabía dónde se había metido, le prometió que iría al festival. Miró su teléfono pero quitando la llamada de su representante, no tenía nada más.

No fue hasta la hora de comer cuando se cruzó con el local que había montado Kagami. Aquello le sorprendió, pero aprovechó el momento para hablar con él, había sido el compañero de Kuroko durante años y seguían siendo grandes amigos. Compró una de las famosas gyozas de Kagami.

\- No esperaba verte por aquí – comentó Kagami sirviendo la empanadilla – y solo.

\- Había quedado con Tetsu pero… no sé dónde está.

\- Tetsu… ¿Te prometió que vendría?

\- Sí.

\- Entonces no te preocupes, vendrá.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

\- Porque es Tetsu, siempre cumple sus palabras y además… porque quedó contigo.

\- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto?

\- A veces eres un poco lento para darte cuenta de las cosas – sonrió Kagami dándole la empanadilla – Tetsu te quiere.

\- Eso no es cierto – sonrió Kise cogiendo la empanadilla.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- Nunca me lo ha dicho.

\- ¿Cómo te lo iba a decir? Siempre te ve con súper modelos, altos, atractivos, con cuerpos de infarto… él sólo se siente invisible a tu lado. Cree que no tiene opciones contigo, así que te cuida desde las sombras, como siempre hace él.

\- Oh, Dios – susurró Kise – tengo que llamarle. Ayer estuvo todo el día conmigo tratando de animarme y…

\- ¿Fue ayer contigo? – preguntó Kagami con una gran sonrisa – sí que se lo tomó en serio.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Me llamó preocupado. Al parecer Midorima le había llamado para decirle que según el horóscopo… ibas a pasar por un día desastroso, así que me pidió el coche para ir a buscarte, él lo tenía en el taller. Le dije que lo necesitaba, pero que llamase a Aomine. Así que al final sí que fue – sonrió de nuevo – créeme… a ese chico le importas de verdad.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Gracias por la empanadilla y por la información. Casi voy a buscarle en persona – dijo colgando el teléfono para marcharse de allí con prisa.

Se sentía tan idiota por no haberse dado cuenta de aquello, de todo lo que Tetsu sabía de él, de cómo le cuidaba, de cómo aparecía siempre que le necesitaba. Aun así, eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que él había estado saliendo con un montón de modelos, rompiendo con ellos, desahogándose con Tetsu cuando necesitaba hablar y lo único que quería era tener a ese chico, era su chico perfecto y sólo ahora se daba cuenta. Había necesitado que su mundo se desmoronase para darse cuenta de que necesitaba a Tetsu en su vida.

Corrió desde las orillas del estanque hasta la casa de Tetsu. Por suerte para él, sólo eran veinte minutos. Al llegar, tocó a la puerta pero nadie contestó, eso era extraño. Era posible que se hubiera marchado al festival pero él venía de allí y no lo había visto. Miró una vez más su móvil pero no había señales de que hubiera tratado de contactar con él. Sacó su llavero del bolsillo, Tetsu le dio una llave de repuesto hacía años por si necesitaba ayuda. Desde que se había mudado al apartamento y se encontraba solo, Tetsu se había dedicado a dar llaves a sus amigos por si acaso alguna vez le ocurría algo.

Abrió la puerta encontrándose la oscuridad del pasillo. La casa parecía vacía pero aun así, Kise la recorrió al completo buscando a ese chico. Finalmente le encontró profundamente dormido dentro de su futón, tapado hasta arriba y a oscuras. Sonrió una milésima de segundo viendo que estaba allí, que estaba a salvo, un suspiro de alegría se le escapó. La preocupación se desvaneció aunque volvió en cuanto posó su mano en la frente de Tetsu comprobando que estaba ardiendo.

\- Joder, Tetsu, tienes fiebre.

Tetsu no contestó, ni siquiera sintió las suaves y dulces caricias que Kise le ofrecía apartando los rebeldes mechones de su cabello, comprobando aquellas mejillas enrojecidas y el temblor de su cuerpo por el frío. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que ayer no había sido un buen día para él, se había resfriado por su culpa, por haber ido a animarle, por haber permanecido tanto tiempo bajo la lluvia con su débil cuerpo, aun así sonrió, así era Tetsu, siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que por él.

Destapó un poco a Tetsu descubriendo la sudadera gris que llevaba, seguramente con la que pensaba salir al festival. No quiso despertarle pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejar que siguiera pasando frío, así que se coló dentro del futón acercando su pecho a la espalda de Tetsu, abrazándole con suavidad aproximándole todo lo que pudo a él, entrelazando los dedos de su dolorida mano con la de Tetsu.

\- Ya está, pronto entrarás en calor – sonrió Kise mirando su mano agarrada a la de Tetsu, viendo su sudadera oscura como el propio apellido de ese chico.

Allí acurrucado junto a Tetsu, Kise no aguantó mucho tiempo antes de quedarse dormido. Notaba el temblor del cuerpo de Tetsu pero intentaba solucionarlo acercándose más a él, abrazándole con fuerza y tratando de pasarle su calor. No podía dejar de pensar en cómo ese chico se había esforzado por mejorar su fatídico día de ayer y ahora… él no iba a abandonarle en uno de sus peores días. Le daba igual caer enfermo con él mientras estuvieran juntos.

Para cuando Tetsu consiguió abrir los ojos, lo primero que sintió fue la opresión en su cintura, el tacto de otra mano agarrada a la suya y la calidez de un cuerpo tras él. Se giró con lentitud hasta que el dulce aroma a frescor tan característico de Kise le inundó. Los ojos marrones de aquel chico estaban cerrados, ese color como la miel que tanto le gustaba a Tetsu y que endulzaba su vida descansaban a su lado sacando una sonrisa de Tetsu.

Kise abrió los ojos al notar el movimiento de Tetsu tratando de girarse por completo, pero él se lo impidió al ver aquellos hermosos ojos azules que ni siquiera eran capaces de abrirse por completo debido al cansancio y la debilidad de su cuerpo.

\- Ey, no deberías moverte.

\- Kise – susurró Tetsu – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. No aparecías en el festival.

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a Tetsu, quien se incorporó con rapidez cayendo de nuevo hacia atrás mareado hasta los brazos de Kise. Dejó que el rubio le abrazase con suavidad y le acariciara la frente apartando sus rebeldes mechones con una elegante sonrisa, estirando la palma de la mano para comprobar su temperatura tras haber apartado el flequillo.

\- Aún tienes fiebre.

\- Estoy bien – dijo Tetsu – vamos al festival.

\- No puedes ir así. Me preocuparía más si salieras enfermo.

\- Pero te lo prometí, te dije que iría al festival.

\- No pasa nada, Tetsu.

\- Sí pasa, lo prometí y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

\- Sólo quería estar contigo, me da igual el festival. Podemos ir al año que viene.

\- Pero… yo quería ir, sé que te hacía ilusión y más ahora que no estabas con nadie. No quería que estuvieras solo.

\- No lo estoy, Tetsu – le dijo Kise – estoy con la persona más importante en mi vida, con la única con la que quiero estar. Perdóname por haberme dado cuenta tan tarde de lo que realmente sentía desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Tetsu se quedó paralizado ante aquellas palabras sin entender muy bien a qué se refería Kise con lo que le intentaba decir. Todo pareció quedar claro cuando sintió los suaves y dulces labios de Kise rozar los suyos. Los sentía un poco fríos, pero era posible que fueran sus propios labios los que estuvieran ardiendo por la fiebre que aún tenía. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para quejarse ni para continuar el beso, pero lo deseaba de igual forma. Un ligero movimiento fue lo único que consiguió sacar, ese ligero movimiento que le indicaba a Kise que siguiera besándole con esa tranquilidad con la que lo hacía. Ni siquiera fue un beso rápido, era tortuosamente lento, dedicado a saborearse entre ellos, a deleitarse con cada una de las sensaciones que sacaba de lo más profundo de su ser. Un beso que habían deseado en silencio durante años y que ahora se daban cuenta de cuánto lo habían necesitado.

Tetsu abrió los ojos con mucha lentitud, tampoco se había dado cuenta de cuándo los había cerrado dejándose inundar por las emociones. Miró los ojos marrones de Kise, viendo aquella dulzura y sonrió. Siempre le habían parecido unos ojos preciosos, de un extraño marrón casi como la miel, igual de dulces que aquel manjar.

\- ¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Tetsu - ¿Por qué ahora?

\- He sido lento para darme cuenta y lo lamento, Tetsu. Siempre fuiste tú, sólo camuflaba mis sentimientos, los ocultaba creyendo que eras sólo un amigo sin darme cuenta de que mi subconsciente elegía chicos de ojos azules para mantener relaciones, pensando en ti y sólo en ti. No me di cuenta hasta hoy, cuando me giré y tú no estabas a mi lado. Eras la única persona en quien pude pensar y con quien deseaba compartir este día. Tuve que pasar el peor de mis días para darme cuenta de que tú siempre estuviste en mi sombra, levantándome en mis peores momentos, dándome la mano, haciéndome sonreír, amándome en silencio. Lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte daño.

\- No podrías hacérmelo. Te quiero demasiado para sentir cualquier otra cosa por ti que no sea amor. Lamento lo de tus otras relaciones pero… yo no te abandonaré, ni siquiera aunque me persigan paparazzis.

\- No podrían seguirte, te vuelves invisible a la gente – sonrió Kise – y me encanta cuando lo haces, me alegras el día cuando apareces a mi lado sin que me lo espere.

La mano de Tetsu se alzó con lentitud y pesadez hacia el rostro de Kise, apartando con sus débiles dedos el flequillo rubio del chico sacándole una sonrisa a ambos. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral de Kise al sentir aquellos dedos apoyándose en su nuca, recorriéndola con gran dulzura mientras Tetsu trataba de incorporarse levemente para poder alcanzar sus labios. Fue Kise quien, al ver el esfuerzo de aquel chico enfermo, agachó el rostro hasta él permitiéndole alcanzarlos. Nunca antes había besado unos labios tan sensuales y placenteros como aquellos.

Kise pasó su mano una vez más por la frente de Tetsu, seguía con fiebre pero no fue eso por lo que más se preocupó, sino por el sonido que hizo su estómago. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver el sonrojo inmediato que inundó las pálidas mejillas del chico.

\- Lo siento – susurró Tetsu.

\- Iré a prepararte algo para que comas – le comentó Kise, pero Tetsu agarró su muñeca evitando que se levantase.

\- No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo.

\- No, tú tienes fiebre. Descansa un poco. Te traeré algo de comer. Aunque no lo parezca soy buen cocinero.

\- Tengo frío cuando te vas – le dijo Tetsu sonriendo.

\- Volveré enseguida y no me separaré ya de ti, ¿vale?

\- Vale.

Kise se levantó preocupándose de volver a tapar bien a un friolero Tetsu. Sonrió unos segundos observando cómo volvía a cerrar sus ojos movido por el cansancio y el agotamiento. Tras comprobar que volvía a dormirse, bajó a la cocina a preparar una sopa.

Cuando volvió a subir, Tetsu no estaba dentro del futón. Observó por la oscura habitación dónde podía estar pero, cuando su mano se movió hacia el interruptor, se detuvo un segundo al ver que una nube se apartaba dejando que la luna volviera a brillar, iluminando la silueta de Kuroko cerca de la ventana.

\- Deberías estar acostado – le dijo sin encender la luz. No quería perderse aquella maravillosa vista del rostro de Tetsu iluminado por la luz de la luna.

\- Quería al menos ver los fuegos – comentó Tetsu mirando al estrellado cielo.

\- Los veré contigo, pero come primero, ¿vale? Te he preparado una sopa – sonrió Kise acercándole el cuenco de madera hasta la ventana.

Tetsu cogió el cuenco entre sus manos y tomó la cuchara probando el primer bocado de aquel día. Debía reconocer que Kise era buen cocinero, aquella sopa estaba deliciosa y parecía sentarle bien al estómago, sentía tanto frío que el calor de aquella comida le apetecía mucho. Estaba comiendo cuando sintió que Kise se sentaba a su espalda apoyando la espalda contra un trozo de pared y le abrazaba dejándole en medio de sus piernas, abrigándole mejor con el edredón en el que Tetsu se había enrollado.

\- ¿Mejor? – le preguntó Kise.

\- Sí. Gracias.

\- Falta poco para los fuegos artificiales. En unos minutos el cielo se llenará de ellos.

\- ¿Por qué no vas a verlos? Sé que querías alquilar una barca y eso.

\- Prefiero estar contigo. El año que viene podemos alquilar la barca… juntos – le dijo con un leve sonrojo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Irías conmigo?

\- Sí, porque aunque he tardado, sé que quiero estar contigo. Si me dejas, claro está.

\- Sí – le sonrió Tetsu.

Por unos segundos, Kuroko miró la cuchara sumergida en aquel caldo. Tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que durante años guardó, lo que le ocultó y ahora… creía que por fin era el momento perfecto.

\- Te quiero – dijo de repente, pero para su sorpresa, el primer estallido de los fuegos artificiales camufló sus palabras.

Absorto ante aquello y sorprendido, agachó el rostro un segundo al ver que Kise ni siquiera le había escuchado, pero cuando volvió a levantar la vista, observó que Kise sonreía con la mirada fija en aquellos fuegos artificiales. Quizá debería decirle aquellas palabras en otro momento, quizá era el mismo destino el que no quería que se lo dijera, no estaba seguro, pero cuando Kise apartó la vista hacia él, un nuevo sonrojo se hizo presente.

\- ¿Qué decías? – gritó Kise por encima del estruendo de los fuegos.

\- Que te quiero – le gritó Tetsu aunque Kise no pareció escucharle por la cara que puso.

\- Más alto… no te oigo –

\- Que te… - la frase se quedó a mitad, Tetsu no pudo terminar de decirla al ver cómo Kise se había abalanzado sobre él besándole.

En aquel momento supo que Kise ya le había escuchado la última vez, sólo le tomaba el pelo como solía hacer. Era todo un bromista pero a Tetsu no le importó, le repetiría aquella frase que durante tanto tiempo guardó las veces que él quisiera.

El cuenco de la sopa estaba a punto de caer de las manos de Tetsu cuando Kise lo agarró con rapidez evitando que derramase la comida, aunque se negó a soltar los labios del pequeño. Dejó el cuenco en un lateral y al regreso de su mano, rozó con suavidad la nuca de Kuroko, apoyando su mano en aquella suave y tersa piel, acercándole más el rostro hacia él para poder introducir su lengua en aquella cavidad que tanto había deseado inconscientemente y de la que ahora, no quería despegarse.

Las débiles manos de Kuroko se agarraron a la camiseta oscura de Kise con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar, continuando aquel deseado beso, dejándose inundar por un sentimiento que jamás esperó recibir por parte de aquel rubio que ahora cerraba los ojos disfrutando del momento que más había ansiado durante aquella noche.

Ni siquiera Kise estuvo dispuesto a soltar aquel beso cuando agarró el edredón que Tetsu tenía por encima de su cuerpo. Lo acercó hacia él para coger al chico y dejarlo con suavidad en la madera del suelo. Tetsu no soltó sus manos del cuello de Kise y tampoco abrió sus grandes ojos azules, tan sólo quería disfrutar aquel momento, quería poder cerrar los ojos en el futuro y acordarse al detalle de cada caricia que Kise le daba, de cada beso, de cada palabra bonita que susurraba a su oído calmándole.

La pirotecnia continuaba explotando en el estrellado cielo, silenciando los ligeros gemidos de aquellos dos amantes que se dejaban guiar por la luz que los fuegos artificiales proporcionaban al estallar. A los dos les dio igual perderse aquellos fuegos, porque poca gente diría en su vida que habían tenido el momento más maravilloso bajo unos fuegos artificiales.

Kise apartó ligeramente el edredón de Kise observando aquella sudorosa chaqueta gris. Se notaba que Tetsu aún tenía fiebre. Tan pronto sudaba como le entraban escalofríos, pero Kise le calmó con una sonrisa deslizando sus manos por la estrecha cintura de Tetsu, acariciando su abdomen mientras se llevaba la chaqueta consigo hasta conseguir quitársela. Dejando suaves besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su rostro nuevamente para devorar su boca una vez más.

Las temblorosas manos de Tetsu recorrían con timidez la ancha espalda de Kise tratando de bajar hacia su trasero pese a la vergüenza que sentía por hacerlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kise.

\- Tengo un poco de frío – le dijo Tetsu.

\- Enseguida entrarás en calor, te lo prometo – le sonrió Kise.

\- Vale.

Kise, al observar el rubor en las pálidas mejillas de Tetsu, supo enseguida la vergüenza que le daba toda aquella situación, así que, con delicadeza, cogió la muñeca de Tetsu obligándole a bajar la mano hasta su trasero, sonrojando aún más a Kuroko al sentir que había llegado a la zona a la que no se atrevía a llegar.

\- Yo… - susurró Tetsu.

\- No tengas vergüenza, Tetsu. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, tocar donde tú quieras, no voy a quejarme – le sonrió sacando una sonrisa de un nervioso Kuroko.

Los labios de Kise se unieron a los de Kuroko con mucha suavidad, moviéndose a un ritmo lento que su compañero pudiera seguir perfectamente, tanto… que incluso era desesperante para Tetsu, quien estaba deseoso de sentir mucho más, de tener más cosas de aquel chico al que amaba. De Kise lo quería todo, sus besos lentos, los rápidos, sus caricias más normales y las más pervertidas, quería absolutamente todo.

El ruido de una cremallera bajando consiguió que Tetsu abriera los ojos. Kise estaba apartando su pantalón, tratando de quitarlo por completo para ayudar después a Tetsu con el suyo. Los suaves y tiernos besos tranquilizaban por momentos los nervios de Kuroko. Aquella situación era especial para él pero también le tenía un poco de miedo, no podía evitar estar nervioso ante aquella nueva experiencia.

Los dedos de Kise rozaron aquellos sensuales labios de su amante recorriéndolos con las yemas de un extremo al otro, tomando entre sus labios la comisura de los labios de Tetsu hasta que éste decidió avanzar en su actitud, no quería que Kise recordase aquella vez tal y como ahora se estaba planteando, quería que viera a un Tetsu decidido que de verdad deseaba aquel momento, así que tomó la muñeca de Kise impidiéndole seguir moviendo sus dedos y le obligó a introducir sus dedos en la boca. Tetsu jugó con su lengua, recorriéndola entre los largos dedos de Kise, lubricándolos todo lo que pudo sin detenerse, pese al sonrojo que ahora se había pasado al rostro de ambos. Tetsu sentía tanta vergüenza que ni siquiera quiso abrir los ojos por miedo a encontrarse con los de Kise, pero Kise… estaba deleitándose con la vista de aquellos dedos siendo lamidos por el chico al que amaba.

Con mucho cuidado y delicadeza, Kise apartó los dedos de aquella incitante y sensual boca llevándolos hacia la entrada del pequeño. Los introdujo con calma, con mucha paciencia y tratando de hacer el menor daño posible a ese chico al que se le notaba tan tenso. Una sonrisa se escapó del rostro de Kise al notar cómo costaba meter los dedos.

\- Intenta relajarte, Tetsu – le sonrió.

\- Lo siento – susurró tratando de relajarse, consiguiendo que fuera más fácil para Kise introducir los dedos al notar las paredes abrirse a su paso.

Estuvo casi quince minutos metiendo y sacando sus dedos de aquella zona, lamiendo en el proceso el excitado miembro de Tetsu mientras éste mordía su muñeca tratando de silenciar los gemidos que querían brotar de la garganta. Por unos segundos, Kise deseó apartar aquella muñeca y dejar que sus gemidos escapasen con toda su intensidad, pero al ver el sonrojo de Tetsu y aquella carita, algo dentro de él se removió, estaba demasiado hermoso tratando de acallarlos y no quería perder esa visión por unos jadeos que podría escuchar la próxima vez.

Una vez estuvo listo, tras masajearse un par de minutos su propio miembro, Kise se posicionó mejor dispuesto a entrar en él. Lo hizo muy despacio pero sin detenerse, prefería que el dolor que tuviera que sentir lo hiciera de golpe y no le torturase en el tiempo. Tetsu se agarró con fuerza al cuello de Kise, notando cómo su miembro se abría camino entre sus estrechas paredes hasta llegar al fondo y cómo volvía a salir de él para volver a entrar. Todo muy despacio y con un movimiento constante que consiguió calmarle y finalmente, relajarle, dejando que sus paredes se adaptasen al miembro de su chico. Cuando el dolor desapareció, Kise decidió moverse un poco más rápido e ir acelerando a medida que veía el rostro de Tetsu disfrutar, sabiendo que el dolor iba disminuyendo, que se estaba adaptando a esa intromisión.

Tetsu fue el primero en correrse llenando el ahora sudoroso abdomen de Kise de su ser, mientras Kise, unos minutos después, se corría también en el interior del chico. Los dos se tumbaron y se relajaron en el futón, tapados con la manta y entrelazando sus dedos mientras se miraban con dulzura.

\- Nunca creí que te fijarías en mí – susurró Tetsu al final.

\- Me sorprendió las cosas que sabías de mí, sé que me conoces muy bien pero lo que tú no sabes… es que yo también te conozco muy bien.

\- No es cierto, yo sólo soy una sombra de vuestra luz – dijo un entristecido Tetsu.

\- Me encanta la manera en que estiras tus muñequeras justo antes de un partido – sonrió Kise – nadie se da cuenta pero… tienes esa manía, siempre las estiras y siempre me hace sonreír. Me quedo embelesado en las gradas esperando a que lo hagas justo antes de saltar al campo.

Tetsu sonrió, era cierto que poca gente se daba cuenta de aquel detalle, una manía suya que venía ya desde el colegio y que jamás consiguió cambiar.

\- Te quiero – le dijo Tetsu.

\- Y yo a ti, Tetsu. A partir de ahora… no volveré a separarme de ti – le sonrió – y al año que viene, veremos esos fuegos que hoy nos hemos perdido.

\- Me gusta más perdérmelos si es por algo como lo que acabamos de hacer – le sonrió Tetsu – siempre que sea contigo.

\- ¿Aceptas ser mi novio?

\- Sí, pero te advierto… a mí no me importan los paparazzis, tendrás que buscar otra excusa si quieres romper conmigo – Kise se echó a reír.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, porque no quiero romper contigo. No necesito excusas porque sólo contigo puedo ser yo mismo.

 ** _Fin_**


End file.
